


Supergirl Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l





	1. Chapter 1

[Man hell lays motionless on a table, smiling as the Black Mercy sucks away at his insides]

 **Kara** \- Isn’t this a little harsh ?![moves forward to grab the alien plant]

 **Jonn** \- [gently places hand on Kara’s chest, shaking his head]

 **Alex** \- Kara, he tried to choke you

 **Kara** \- But !

 **Alex** \- No buts ! 

 **Kara** \- [pouts] Fine…..

 **Alex** \- [grabs Kara by the shoulder, and turns her around to the door] Now get to work [points to door] I’m sure Jimmy wants you to finish interviewing Lena Luthor

 **Kara** \- Your right, your right [looks self over before looking at Alex] How do I look ?

 **Alex** \- You look great, get out of here 

[Kara flies out the door]

[Alex looks down at Man-hell, shaking her head]

 **Alex** \- What do you think he’s dreaming about

 **Jonn** \- [mutters] Being the star of the show…..

 **Alex** \- What ?!

 **Jonn** \- I mean….[shakes head] It’s too terrible….let’s not speak of this any longer 

[Jonn ushers in two D.E.O agents who cart Man-hell away to a cell at the deepest darkest recesses of the D.E.O


	2. Chapter 2

[Lena scurries over and picks up the control mechanism, and puts it on her ear]

 **Lena** \- STOP 

[The bio-mass disperses off of Supergirl and rejoins Jack Sphere]

 **Supergirl** \- [walks over to Lena, kissing her on the forehead]  My hero  

 **Lena** \- Thanks Kara 

 **Supergirl** \- What ?

 **Lena** \- Kara please….

 **Supergirl** \- I don’t know what you’re talking about ……

 **Lena** \- Fine…..I guess we’re doing this  [sighs] Jack, reform into Supergirl

[The bio-mass reforms into Supergirl]

 **Lena** \- Now tie her hair up, put glasses on her, and change her clothes to the outfit you saw Kara Danvers wearing at dinner….

[ The bio-mass obliges, becoming a perfect clone of Kara Danvers]

 **Lena** \- [crosses her arms and looks at Supergirl with a raised eyebrow]

 **Supergirl** \- [sighs] I guess I should have expected this [lifts Lena into the air] I do have the smartest girlfriend ever

 **Lena** \- You do [takes off earpiece, giving Jack full control again] Now let’s go home

[Supergirl takes off with Lena]

[Jack blinks twice, and looks around]

 **Jack** \- [yells into the sky] Don’t know how to use these powers yet [takes off glasses, rubbing eyes] Kind of makes it difficult to get home 

[Jack waits for a few moments]

 **Jack** \- I’ll wait 

[Jack sits down and relaxes as he waits for Supergirl to return]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

[Rhea deletes Kara off of Lena’s phone]

 **Lena-** [gets up and walks over to Rhea in a second flat] What are you doing ? [snatches phone] Why do you have my phone ? [begins pushing and scrolling]

 **Rhea-** Well I

 **Lena-** [looks up] You deleted Kara off my phone …..

[Lena’s phone rings] 

 **Lena** \- [answers the phone] Kara ?…….Rhea’s an evil space queen ? …..Don’t trust her ?  [looks up] SECURITY !

[Several guards come into the lab] 

 **Lena-** [waves absentmindedly at Rhea] Get her out of here….watch her until the police arrive

[Security hauls Rhea away]

 **Kara** \- [on the phone] Thanks for the help Lena…… I don’t know what she would have done if left to her own devices

 **Lena** \- No Problem, she was trying to get me to marry her son. Ew

 **Kara** \- [on the phone]  You want to catch dinner ?

 **Lena** \- I have just the place…I’ll send a car to pick you up

 **Kara-** [on the phone]  Good ,I need some time with my girlfriend…….[realizes what she just said] Oh MY gosh

 **Lena -** …..Do you think of me as your girlfriend Kara ?

 **Kara -** [on the phone] W…well I…I

 **Lena-** Because I certainly think of you that way

Kara - [barely audible squeak]  ….really ?

[Lena hears a thunk on the other side of the line, followed by someone picking up the phone]

 **Alex-** [stern]  Who is this ?!

[Lena tosses her phone against the wall in shock, and backs slowly out of the room, making sure to meet the eyes of anyone who looks at her as she does]

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	4. Chapter 4

[Kara Danvers walks up to Lena Luthor as she survey’s the wreckage of the Daxamite War ship]

 **Kara** \- Lena…..I have something to tell you……and it’s not going to be easy 

 **Lena** \- [grimaces] Don’t tell me you actually like that…..

 **Kara** \-  Ew no. Nothing that terrible

 **Lena** \- Ok…..

[Kara takes a deep breath and takes off her glasses]

 **Lena** \- You got contact….

 **Kara** \- I’m Supergirl

 **Lena** \- [pleasantly surprised] Oh…..

 **Kara** \- What do you mean oh ?

 **Lena** \- You’ve got some muscles under that sweater ;)

 **Kara** \- Well….yes…..But Lillian said you’d hate me!

 **Lena** \- Mom’s stupid ! Seriously Kara, why would I hate you for poorly keeping your secret identity ?

 **Kara** \- It was not….

 **Lena** \- Honey, you took off your glasses and had your hair done

 **Kara** \- It worked with Cat !

 **Lena-** Was it the shoulder-pads, or the fact that you had your Martian friend act as a body double ?

 **Kara** \- [frowns] 

 **Lena** \- Yeah you may look alike, but what’s a girl going to do when you have both people standing in front of you [leans over and whispers] Btw, this might have gone differently if you had tried that with me

 **Kara** \- [nods] Noted

 **Lena** \- Seriously, what kind of mental gymnastics would I have to go through to turn that into a reason for hating the woman who saved my life and acted as my first friend in this city ?

 **Kara** \- [chuckles awkwardly]  Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t 

[Lena stares at Kara] 

 **Kara** \- Lena ?

 **Lena** \- Kara [broadly motions around Kara’s waist area] C…can I ?

 **Kara** \- [determined] Yes

[Lena daintly reaches her hand out, and lightly brushes Kara’s abdominal area before snatching her hand back and placing it over her mouth, fighting a smile] 

 **Kara** \-  [awkwardly looks down] H…how was it ?

 **Lena** \-  [smiles] Super 

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

[Lena Luthor approaches Kara with her friend Jack Spheer]

**Lena** \- This is Kara Danvers [motions to Kara] She is one of the best reporters in National City

[Kara scowls and punches Jack Spheer into a billion nanites]

**Lena** \- [gasps]

**Kara** \- [gasps] [breathless] I knew it….

**Lena** \- [solemn] You ARE good…….

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**

 

 


End file.
